Metanoia
by Lukesse101
Summary: Romeo hates humans, but one woman changes his mind. (Female!Lukas)


Romeo will always remember his saying: _Humans are the worst thing ever created_.

What were Xara and Fred thinking? That thought stuck with him. It shook a few times when he battled in combat and in wit with that _Hero In Residence_. Jesse was the closest thing to a Champion than anyone that ever competed for that role. At that point, he almost made the notion that not all humans were so bad. Then the stunt that Jesse pulled at the Sunshine Institute changed his mind. Who was he, to put the warden under the bus like that for his personal gain? On the other hand, that's something Romeo would do, giving the two something in common. Then again, the Admin wants nothing in common with anyone. He'd have something in common with a human. _And humans are the worst thing ever created._

It was a phrase to remember. It took a few dents, but he was fixed on the idea nevertheless. He was better than them; what better way to prove it by pretending to be one and manipulating the mass of idiots in Beacontown? While Ivor is sent out to kill the _fake_ Jesse, the _real_ one would return with the Admin's powers, stunning the people in his glory and making them do his bidding. Then, and only then, will the humans be somewhat above the dirt they stand on. That won't happen until tomorrow, when the Founding Day festivities begin. Romeo wanted to go as quick about this as possible, but the news awaiting Jesse's death from Ivor will bring him to an ease that will feel as if nothing can stop him once he puts things in motion. All he needed was that _fool_ gone.

Jesse was a mess. For a moment there was something there, only to find out he's just like the rest of them. An idiot who bites the hand of the owner that feeds him. In all the eras Romeo couldn't find those that were trusting like Xara and Fred. When he entered Beacontown, more than two people, much more, came to him with adoring and teary eyes, happy that their fake leader returned from the Sunshine Institute. _How did Jesse get all of this? Why did he deserve it?_

His old saying became tough and stiff. _Humans are extremely exasperating._ Just as he was adjusting they asked for help with almost everything that seemed trivial to the Admin. With the clap of his hand he gave them what they desired, and they thanked him. Sure, Humans were dirt, but at least they were polite. Soon Jesse's job became a bore. _Is this what being a leader is?_ Romeo thought he should end Jesse's life already so he wouldn't suffer this babysitting and just destroy the whole town with one snap of his fingers. _What good comes out of this?_

Jesse's house wasn't his style. _Humans also have terrible taste._ The bed was too fluffy, and the suspenders began to dig into his shoulders. A sense of exhaustion came over him, and he almost panicked. The Admin would never imagine himself gulping for air in a master bathroom whilst clutching the sink, worried that he'd fall over. It's been a while since he pretended to be human, and he hated the urges that came with it. Vos was much harder to hold; he didn't have time to have panic attacks in front of those humans right now.

 _Humans are a pain. Being human is painful._

Then it was the voice, the hand on his back and another on the hand he clutched at his stomach. The comforting _Jesse, are you okay?_ She knelt with him on the bathroom floor. She made him look at her freckled cheeks, her baby blue eyes as they reflected the light above their heads. "Tell me what's wrong." she had said, caressing his cheeks.

"I'm tired."

That could have meant anything. _I'm tired of this form. I'm tired of Jesse making everything difficult. I'm tired of this stupid world._ She nodded. "I'm sure you are. You didn't rest after leaving that prison, yeah?"

Her voice was comforting. Being with him made her smile, and her hands on him made a corner of Romeo's mouth curve. The other mumbled about the both of them being pretty sweaty. He sat on the toilet seat, watching her running the water in the tub for the both of them. He mentally scoffed as her body became unclothed in a matter of seconds after the water was ready. He did the same.

 _Who knew that Xara and Fred could make such pretty people?_

The water was hot and pleasant, along with the fingers and soap in his hair. She was taking great care of him while he rested his forehead between her collarbone as they sat in front of one another with their legs bent. He sighed a shaky but elated breath at how relaxed he was. She hummed, and he didn't want her to stop. He didn't want to leave at all.

For a moment his phrase had numbed for that night. Actually, everything went numb during that blissful wave of great pleasure they both shared in the bed of the dark room. She rolled from atop him, panting and breathing a happy sigh. In that moment he forgot about how angry he was, how he did what he did to his two friends and that the real Jesse was probably dead in the Sunshine Institute. He was soon reminded after they lock eyes. Her sleepy smile made a pit in his stomach he never felt before.

 _Guilt._

Did Jesse have this life all the time? Having the most gorgeous woman in the world with the beautiful voice, and corny jokes that only she would laugh at? The woman that would scrub through his hair and share a bath? The woman that makes exotic and loving half-lidded glares at him while they made love?

It wasn't the fact that Romeo has taken Jesse's life. It's the fact that his wife will never know. She's looking at him, not even knowing that the Jesse she just now slept with is not _her_ Jesse. Right now, the Admin didn't feel like he was above the humans he always claimed to be. He began to feel like the dirt they stood on.

"I love you."

He had forgotten his phrase then; She put her head on his chest. He gazed at the ceiling. _She didn't deserve this._ She was the one human that didn't deserve this. When he came here, he wanted the charade of all this to be over as soon as possible and rule as the God-fearing creator he made himself out to be.

But, for right now, he could lay there, enjoying the silly smile she had, looking at him as if he was someone she knew. He wouldn't mind trying to keep her smiling like that, and giving her anything she asked for. Being with her made him forget what he was: someone who killed one friend and imprisoned the other. He realized why Jesse fought the way he did. There was so much he was leaving behind if Romeo won.

"I love you too, Lukas."

Now that Romeo has won, he could enjoy it.


End file.
